The Diary of Castiel, a Fallen Angel
by lancelover29
Summary: The supernatural series seasons four through seven through Cas's veiw


**The Diary of Castiel, a Fallen Angel**

Hello to whomever is reading this. My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. I serve with full dilligence and faith to my father that is God.

 _"Start of season four"_

September 18, 2008

 _One hour before ressurection_

The last assignment that I have been given is curious. I am to raise a man named Dean Winchester out of Peridition. He made a deal with a crossroads demon who agreed to raise his brother Sam Winchester out of death after being stabbed by a minon of Azazel. A yellow eyed demon servant of the demon Lilith. The crossroads demon agreed to give him a year of life before she could send her hellhounds after him. He is currently, as the humans call it, down under. I guess I have to complete my duty now.

-Castiel-

September 20, 2008

 _Two days after ressurection_

If you didn't know stuff about humans you would think they get mad at the weirdest stuff. Like one human raises their thumb to another human, that's good humans like that. One human raises their middle finger to another human, humans do NOT LIKE THAT, humans think that is a BAD FINGER. Monkeys were SO much easier to comprehend.

Then you ask, what is the point of this entry if all you are going to write about is monkeys and how they were better than us.

Well to that I answer..

NEVER WARN HUMANS ABOUT ANYTHING, THEY NEVER LISTEN!

When I drug Dean Winchester out of Peridition, I thought that I had seen the last of him. Sadly I was wrong. You see my "people skills" are very rusty. No really I haven't talked to a human in over three thousand years, so my American "slang" is very out of date.

Humans perform a thing called a seance. It is used to talk to spirits and people behind the veil, like me. A tip, never seance an angel. It is not nice. We have other things to do.

So now that that is done. I can continue. As I said before Dean Wichester was not a force I could just "get rid of". Once I pulled him out of Peridition he was determinded to find out my identity. So they went to a psycic named Pamela Barnes and they tried to make contact with me. You see I tried to warn Miss. Barnes about the consequences, but she was determinded like Dean. So, as she requested, I showed her my true form like she asked. Note to self, don't do that again. I may have burnt her eyes out. It was an accident I swear.

-Castiel-

October 30th, 2008

 _One day before the 15th seal is broken_

Recently I asked Dean a question, here is how it went,

Me: Why is 6 afraid of 7?

Me: I assume it's because 7 is a prime number and prime numbers can be intimidating.

Dean:(chuckles)

Seriously?! Why is six afraid of seven though. I am lost on the answer. Please help me understand dear reader, please.

I was given an assignment today. Oh how happy I am. Even better is that I get to go with my brother Uriel. He is the strongest, funniest, bestest angel in the Garrison. I am actually really excited about this. For once, occuring to everyone else in the world.

-Castiel-

October 31th, 2008

 _Four hours before the 15th seal is broken_

It's Halloween. Yay! Honestly, most people think that angels and Halloween don't mix very well, to that I deny. Halloween is one of my favorite times of the year, well that and Christmas. But hey who am I to judge.

-Castiel-

October 31st,2008

 _One hour before the 15th seal is broken_

Hey it's Dean, I don't know why but Cas is making me do this. He says it's a great way to unload my feelings, you know after being in Peridition and all. It is actually helping a little bit, but nevermind that. I am here to tell you what is going on.

This witch is sacraficing people in order to break a seal that could free Lucifer and make the Apocolypse happen, trust me it's being sugarcoated. Well gotta go, Sam's calling.

-Dean-

November 1st, 2008

 _Eighteen hours after the 15th seal is broken_

There are many things that I still don't understand about humans. For instance, there is this thing called a voicemail. Suposedly you are supposed to say your name into it and then the electronic box, called a phone, recordes your caller and sends it to you later. Well before I knew this information I had a little conflict with the electronic box, here is how it went.

Electronic Box: You have reached the voicemail of:

Cas: I don't understand. Wh-why do you want me to say my name?

*Cas presses random buttons*

And another incedent here

Cas: This is my voicemail. Make your... voice... a mail.

I seriously do not understand the point of the box, what ever happened to praying to me?!

Now that I got that off my chest, lets discuss the recent problem.

One of the sixty-six seals has been broken. If all of these seals are broken than Lucifer will be free and he will rain down the apocolypse. Not fun for me or the Winchesters.

-Castiel-

May 14, 2009

 _Five hours before Lilith is killed_

One thing that concerns me is fate. She picks the weirdest people for the biggest jobs. An example would be Chuck. He was our newest prophet and he recently did not foretell unicorns and rainbows.

The past few months have been difficult for all of us. All but one seal have been broken. And with Sam's recent anger problems, it won't be easy to stop from being broken. The final seal is Lilith and the way to open it is to kill her.

-Castiel-

May 14, 2009

 _One hour after Lilith is killed_

Hey it's Sam. I had to take this from Cas to see if he is hiding anything from us. The truth is that I am hiding things from them.

I ended up killing Lilith.

Oh God,

What have I done?

-Sam-

 _"End of Season Four"_

. 

_"Begining of season five"_

September 10, 2009

 _"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"_

That is exactly what I asked myself after I exploded "like a water balloon of chunky soap." as Chuck says. Lucifer took vengence on me and blew me up. Talk about brotherly love. Heh.

Father, what am I doing wrong?

-Castiel-

September 24, 2009

 _"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"_

Yet another question that I asked myself. After I was reasembled by an unknown source, I was determined to find God and thank him. Sadly I can't give up now.

My brother Ralpheal has shown me evidence that God may still be out there, and I refuse to let it go.

I won't be putting things in this book for awhile so, see you soon.

-Cas-

September 28th, 2009

I wait here for Dean. I have for the past three hours but then I know that something is wrong.

-Castiel-

October 20th, 2009

God is real I will not give up now.

-Castiel-

May 13, 2010

Lucifer has done it again.

This will be ending for a long time.

-Castiel-

 _"End of season five"_

 _6021827074a06e18a4604815c32702b0/xrjllnq/kd3nbcrql/tumblr_static_i__

 _"start of season six"_

October 8, 2010

I don't know what life is anymore. I just don't know anymore.

-Castiel-

October 9, 2010

Hey it's Dean again. This time Cas didn't make me write in this but rather I took it from him. After a ritual that Cas performed, we know that Sam has no soul. He left it back in that freaking cage with Lucifer. That that hasn't caused us enough problems already. Samuel my Grandfather is alive. Sam has no soul, and a crapton of holy weapons have been lost to another one of Cas's biological brothers. So that's great. Not only that but my car is all banged up and unusable right now. So yeah I am pretty freaking mad right now.

Got to go Sammy's woken up.

Oh, and I am getting his soul back. No matter if I have to die for it.

-Dean-

October 14th, 2010

I got it back.

I got Sammy's soul back.

It just took a bet from Death.

-Dean-

 _"End of Season Six"_

 _3fb3/th/pre/i/2012/334/f/e/destiel_by_inversidom__

 _"Start of season seven"_

Help me.

They have taken control

-Castiel and the Leviathians-

September 23, 2011

Hey,

It's Sam

It's Cas. He's been possesed by Leviathans.

Please help Dean and Cas.

-Sam-

 _This journal is offically finished. I have given up fighting to watch the bees and the flowers._

-Cas/Emanual-

 _End of journal_

. 


End file.
